This invention relates to candles, in general, and to wicks which are placed on a candle to extend the use of candles when the candle""s existing wick is too short, in particular.
For centuries, candles have been used to provide a flame that emanates light. In recent times, candles are utilized not for primary lighting, but for artistic, aesthetic, and mood setting purposes. In many instances, the candles also provide pleasing aromas. In other applications, the candles are utilized to vaporize insect repellents.
Typically, present-day candles utilize one or more wicks generally situated in the center of the candle. Once ignited, the wick or wicks begins to burn and to heat the wax that surrounds the wick, which forms a molten wax pool. As the wax proximate to the wick melts, it is absorbed by the wick, and is drawn by capillary action into the flame where it is vaporized and burned into constituent combustion products. As the wax in the wick proximate to the flame burns away, more wax is drawn into the wick and up to the flame. As wax from the molten pool surrounding the wick is burned off, the flame moves down the wick. As the flame moves down the wick, it melts the surrounding wax, which flows into the molten pool. This process continues, and over time, in candles that have a large enough outside diameter, a recess develops within a wall, in the case of a single wick candle, or walls, in the case of multi-wick candles, that are formed by the portion of the candle that is not burned away by the flame. In turn, the level of the molten pool of wax moves lower into the recess that forms within the candle. The recess that forms within the candle and which is surrounded by the remaining walls is termed the primary well.
Ideally, when candles are extinguished and re-ignited, they are left to burn for a period of time that is long enough so that a single well forms within the candle well or chimney. In less than ideal situations, and as is often the case with large diameter candle products, the candle is extinguished, re-ignited, and re-extinguished without regard to whether it has burned for the proper period of time so that only the single, primary well develops.
When a flame on an ignited wick is smothered, the wick may drown itself in the candle wax that has melted around it while the wick was lit. The next time the candle is to be used, the molten candle wax will have hardened over the wick and in order to use the candle, the wick will have to be found and xe2x80x9cdug outxe2x80x9d of the hardened wax. Another problem that may arise after an ignited wick is smothered is that the wick may continue to burn down into the candle wax such that the end of the wick will be deep within the candle wax and not be able to be lit the next time the candle is to be used. A much more general problem inherent in most candles is that a wick will burn to the bottom or along one side of the candle such that approximately eighty percent (80%) of the candle wax has not melted. The remaining wax cannot be used since there is no longer a wick to burn it.
In accordance with the principles of the invention, a wick extender for use with a candle having a wick that terminates at or proximate the top surface of the candle wax is provided. A wick extender in accordance with the invention comprises a rigid support and a wick. The support member and the wick are affixed to each other. The support member is insertable into a candle proximate the candle""s wick and supports the wick proximate to said candle wick to effectively extend the length of the candle wick.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the support is threaded through a portion of said wick. A wax layer affixes said wick to said support.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the support member comprises a combustible material that does not produce toxic by-products when heated or burned.
In one embodiment of the invention, the combustible material comprises wood.
In another embodiment of the invention, the support member comprises metal. The metal support member may be in an inverted U-shape.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the wick includes a first portion extending above the support member, and the support member includes a portion extending below the wick for insertion into a candle.